Light in the dark
by isflamma
Summary: An alternate ending. RxF The sequel is now available.
1. The Story

Light in the dark  
  
DISCLAIMER: Well, obviously I don't own anything related to Pitch Black, cos if I did, things would have gone a wee bit differently.  
  
* = thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fry, where are you going?! Come back!" Jackie shouted, the panic  
  
evident in her voice as she watched Fry run into the darkness.  
  
"...come back." If the Imam had not held her tightly, she would have tried to run after Fry.  
  
"Come, let us go inside and wait for their return."  
  
"She'll be back, right? She'll find him and they'll both come back and then we'll leave...right?" she asked, sounding young, so very young.  
  
The Imam gave her a shaky smile reminding her to have faith, then pulled her inside the skiff, where they sat and waited for the only ones who could get them off the planet, not knowing if they would ever see the light of day again.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Running around in the darkness, feeling the water rain down on her a constant reminder that she was out in the open, Fry was soon about to give up and return to the skiff. What had she been thinking running back into the looming darkness? Her self-preservation instinct was getting a strong hold of her. Yet every time it seemed to prevail, a part of her would yell that she stay and look. She was the captain and she was not going to leave anyone behind, convicted killer or not. No one deserved to die by one of those things.  
  
Hearing one of the alien creatures make that horrid sound close to her, almost had her turning and living Riddick to die, like it or not. *He didn't leave us. He wanted to, but didn't.* That thought gave Fry the courage to keep searching.  
  
Hearing a noise to her left, she immediately went to check. All she could think about now was finding Riddick and getting the hell off the planet. The thought that it was probably one of the bloodthirsty creatures did not even cross her mind. Then suddenly, something jumped out at her, and after the initial shock she realized it was Riddick. Relief flooded her. They were going to make it. All she had to do was get him and they were safe.  
  
"C'mon, hold on to me. Hold on to me." she said as she helped him up. He stumbled and it seemed that his feet would not hold him, as if they were not there or they belonged to someone else. Someone who was safe and not here, who couldn't feel the damn rain drenching them. Fry shook her head to clear the silly thoughts that were buzzing around, and once again concentrated on getting out of the dark. Having seen the enormous gash on his leg, she realized how hard it had to be for him to stand, but they had to get out of there. So when he fell, she screamed at him.  
  
"Get up! get up." Fry saw his muscles flex as he fought to stand. "I said I'd die for them, not for you. Not for you." the words were out of her mouth before she'd had time to think about it. But he was up now and it was not a long way back to the skiff. Feeling Riddick leaning on her more and more, she realized just how hurt he was to let her have control like that. But now it was getting harder to find the way back with the rain falling harder and having to think about two people instead of one, so Fry kept looking around her for any sign of aliens, but the coast seemed clear. Then Riddick seemed to begin to stumble and Fry had to drop the light to keep them from falling down. The next thing she knew, she felt a sharp pain go through her body. In a split second millions of thoughts ran through her mind, but only a few really stuck out: Could Riddick have stabbed her? She had seen him holding his blade. But no, that couldn't be it; it would not feel like this. Besides, the look in his eyes was one of sympathy...and denial. And was there something more? But before she had time to think about it further, she was ripped away from his strong grip and she knew death was inevitable, she could both feel it and see it in his eyes.  
  
Riddicks mind screamed in denial. She could not die for him. Not when they were this close to making it. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, the sky was filled with a blinding light. It lasted only a second or two, but in that time thousands of pain filled screams filled the air, one of them Frys, as the alien let go of her, surprised and hurt by the lightning. She screamed as she fell down through the darkness; it seemed to last forever, but lasted only a moment in reality. The next thing she knew was immense pain as she landed on one of the huge crates that were placed all over the settlement. Using her last strength, she rolled off the crate. She would not make it easy for those things to get her now that they had let go. Feeling her blood seep out of her, from her shoulders, her hips and from the hole in her stomach, she realized that she would die in the dark. The thought would have angered her if she had not been to exhausted to feel anything. With the darkness all around her, Fry's final thought was that she had gotten this far at least, and that the others would make it. With that thought in mind, she welcomed death. But then someone was gently picking her up from the ground; only she was too tired to think about it. She didn't really feel that much anyway, only the cold of the rain. The last thing Carolyn Fry heard before the darkness of her mind swallowed her, were three softly spoken words from a killer: "Not for me."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick had seen the creature let go of Fry, and had watched her fall down to the ground. Something that could have been taken as a 'thank you' to a higher power was muttered from him. Ignoring the pain he was feeling, it was something you learned to do when you were in his 'business', he made his way to where he had seen Fry land. It had not been a very gracious landing, but it might have saved her life. If he could just get to her. The sand seemed to get muddier by the second from the constant rain, and since he didn't really expect there to be any more lightning, all that had been needed was the one anyway. He just hoped she didn't drown in the mud, it would be too ironic. Not that he really cared to give irony all that much thought at the moment, he would think of it later, when they were in space. All in all, irony was something that seemed to be a little too common on this planet, like a way of life. Cursing himself for not staying concentrated on the task at hand, Riddick finally got to where Fry had fallen. Seeing her prone body lying in the mud and what was probably her own blood, face almost covered in it, made him realize how screwed they really were. He was not sure of how long he could go on without something stopping his own blood flow, and since Fry was out of the picture he was their only hope.  
  
*Another thing to analyse.* he thought, and then turned Fry so that she was lying on her back. Checking that she was still alive, he was pleased to find a pulse, faint but still there. Her breath was shallow but enough to keep him pleased. Then the sky was lit up again, the sudden light causing him to shudder in pain, and Fry to moan softly and he knew it was time to go. He gently picked her up and then softly uttered three words that would mark the beginning of his return to humanity: "Not for me."  
  
******************  
  
  
  
NOTES: ok, so I was really pissed of at Fry's death, so I decided to make my own ending... Let me know what you think. I'm also thinking of writing a sequel. Should I? Oh, and let me know if I've spelled something the wrong way, ok? 


	2. Authors Note & sneak peak

Hi all!! Iiiiii'm baaaaack! Anyway, let's get to the point. Oh, and sorry for the crappy spelling, I'm in a hurry. First of all, a big whopping "THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" to everyone who reviewed, here, have a cookie. *hands out cookies* Secondly, I've decided to continue with the story. Thanks for all of the encouragement. But it will probably take a while before anything happens; my muse has gone missing yet again. Is there anything you'd want to see happen in it? Got ideas or suggestions? Lemme hear 'em. So, last but not least, a sneak peak at the upcoming fic (nameless for the moment) or rather a draft of a scene that will take place in the story. More to come!  
CHAPTER ?: Departure  
  
"What do you mean 'you're leaving'?" Jack asked, shocked that Riddick had even suggested such a thing.  
  
"Listen kid, we knew this is how it was gonna go down. I can't stay." Riddick said, sounding a little dejected.  
  
Jack then moped for a minute; she knew he had a point. If they began looking for him, they might come to this place. But she hated being wrong, especially about this.  
  
"Well what about Fry? Are you just going to leave her like this? Now when she needs us, needs you."  
  
"She'll be fine, you heard what the doctors said." He was right again. Jack really didn't like the situation at all. "Look, you'll be fine, all of you. And if someone shows up just stick to the story."  
  
"Right, the one in which Riddick is dead right? I.we really thought you'd changed. Fry is in there probably fighting for her life because of you and you're just gonna walk away huh?" Her voice had gotten a lot louder the longer she spoke. But even though she knew she was twisting the facts a bit, she knew she would try anything to get him to stay. 'So what if we're was safe here, we're even safer with you.' Jack thought sadly. She then noticed that here words seemed to be having some sort of effect on Riddick; his stance had become a little stiffer. 'Maybe he'll stay after all!' Jack hurried to think of something more to say while she still had the edge. But then before she could think of anything Riddick let out a deep sigh. 'Oh no.' thought Jack.  
  
"Goodbye kid." And with that he turned and began to walk away. Desperate to say something to make him stay, Jack just reacted on the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"So Riddick really isn't dead now is he? I should have known. But if you're dead set on running away, make sure you stay away!" she regretted the words the second she spoke them but by then it was already too late. He stopped and Jacks heart was filled with hope as it looked like he would turn, but after a moment he just continued to walk.  
  
As the hangar doors closed and Riddick was gone from her sight, she finally gave up hope and said goodbye.  
  
And on the other side of the doors Riddick continued on, pretending that he hadn't seen the tears that had been in her eyes. *********************** Ps. I'd love to hear what you thought of it. Suggestions are always welcomed. 


End file.
